


Fucking God

by Stingythefish



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blushweaver dies and then gets to bang god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingythefish/pseuds/Stingythefish
Summary: Blushweaver meets someone in the Cognitive Realm and naughty shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Blushweaver/Endowment
Kudos: 13





	Fucking God

Blushweaver felt the knife slide across her throat. She felt a hot wash of blood pour down her neck, across her chest. She felt a sinking horror.  _ No. Everything I’ve worked for! No! _ She was dying, she was dying and everything was falling apart.  _ NO! _

And then, she felt a  _ ripping _ sensation as she tumbled to the floor. The world around her suddenly changed. In an instant, the stone walls  _ burst _ with colour, radiant and shiny. Where there was once simple monochromatic tones, now gradients of every sort of colour poured out of every object in sight. It gave the world an indistinct, hazy quality, the  _ fierceness _ of the colours so powerful that it made the edges of objects indistinct.

Blushweaver stood up hesitantly, looking around.  _ I’m dead. _ Well, that much was obvious. But she wasn’t  _ gone _ , clearly. Death, it seemed, was not the end.  _ What does that mean for me? _

She glanced down. Her corpse lay face down in a pool of vibrantly red blood, the liquid seeming to be so full of colour that other colours seemed to be jumping out of it, shades that didn’t belong. Above her body, those  _ traitors _ were a brilliant white. Shining, far more vibrant than the objects around them, yet at the same time lacking a gradient quality.  _ Their souls? _ Blushweaver turned, and gasped as she laid eyes on Lightsong. The poor man outshone the traitors and his priest alike, by far the most radiant thing in the room. Though everything was made indistinct by all the light, Blushweaver could tell from his posture--he was defeated. What must her death be doing to him?

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” a voice came from behind her.

Blushweaver whirled around. A woman, with dark skin and a billowing cloak, appeared before her. She was distinct, without the glowing quality everything else in this strange afterlife seemed to possess.

“I always feel sorry when your kind disappears. You are among my finest creations.” The woman spoke softly, almost wistfully.

Blushweaver stared. “Are you...dead, too?” _ No. _ Somehow, she had a sinking feeling she knew who this person was.

The woman shook her head, striding forward until she stood before Blushweaver. “No, child. I am all that this world is. I am the generosity of a passerby to the impoverished, the love poured out from a mother to her child, the wealth of a king given freely to his subjects. I am the source of everything that is given. I am Endowment.”

_ Endowment? _ “So...you’re God.”

Endowment laughed. “Yes. I don’t normally greet the dead, although your kind are somewhat of an exception.”

“My kind?” Blushweaver frowned. “You mean the Returned?”

She nodded.

“But the Returned are supposed to be Gods…” Blushweaver muttered.  _ But you never really believe that, did you? _

“Hallandren foolishness,” Endowment said dismissively. “The Returned are my emissaries. The ultimate symbol of what can be Endowed. They are but a piece of divinity.”

A pulling sensation began to tug at Blushweaver. She felt herself stretching, her body longing to go off to  _ someplace. _ “This isn’t the afterlife,” she whispered in horror.

“No.” Endowment shook her head. “An in-between point. Soon you will move on, to that place even I cannot fully understand, to be with all souls. Soon this Realm will have forgotten you even existed.” She seemed saddened as she spoke the words.

Blushweaver felt herself begin to panic. “I can’t go. Not yet. I have work that I still need to finish. The Idrians, the Lifeless, and Lightsong, I need to--”

“There is no going back to that place,” Endowment interrupted. “Your ties to it have been removed. It is sad that you must depart, but that is the way of things. The investiture which I had imbued you with has returned to me, and your soul will leave momentarily. A pity.”

_ No. Not yet. Not yet. I can’t go. Lightsong needs me. _ “You’re God. You can do anything. If you don’t want to see me leave, then keep me here!”

Endowment met her gaze. For a moment, Blushweaver became lost in those eyes. The glowing stone corridor seemed to disappear around her, and she was suddenly met with the full force of a deity. All the outpouring love, all the power, everything Endowment had washed over Blushweaver. The foundations of kingdoms, of monarchs, of  _ everything _ could be traced back to what she had Endowed; like a boulder the world seemed to be hoisted upon Endowment’s back. She gave all, she was all. 

And then, Blushweaver was back in that hall. She stumbled, gasping for breath.  _ What...was that? _ It had been overwhelming.

“I apologize,” Endowment said, voice as soft as always. “I should not have allowed that to happen. Meeting eyes with God is not an experience for the faint-hearted.”

Blushweaver struggled to regain her composure. “You...you really are God.”

“Yes.”

“Then you  _ do _ have power. You can keep me here! Stop me from going!” Already, the pulling force was growing stronger and stronger.  _ Time’s running out. _

“You tempt me,” Endowment said, expression growing sad again. “As I Endow this world with more of myself, I become attached. Not advisable for a deity. Each day, countless lives are lost. Lives I wish I could Endow with life anew. The Returned pain me most of all. I cannot grant you your wish, my child. It would set a precedent I could not afford to uphold.”

“Please,” Blushweaver pleaded, throwing all her dignity aside. “I’ll do anything.”

Something seemed to flash in Endowment’s eyes. She gave Blushweaver a smile, a smile that Blushweaver couldn’t quite read. “So many of my compatriots have disobeyed our original agreement. I am one of the few who remained apart. It...grows lonely, by yourself. Though I see all across Nalthis, I do not truly interact with them. The conversations I have with you Returned, they are what I most look forward to.”

“Then keep me around!” Blushweaver hurriedly suggested. “I can keep you company!”

Endowment studied her for a moment. “Very well.” She suddenly gripped Blushweaver by her shoulders, looking into her eyes. “Be  _ Endowed. _ ”

A sudden burst of power  _ flowed _ into Blushweaver. Energy rushed through her, and the pulling sensation disappeared. As Endowment released her, she shivered, the power still pulsing through her. After a moment, it faded, and Blushweaver felt more  _ whole _ somehow.

“You are my exception,” Endowment said. “And my servant. I will have you obey my orders. This is your price to pay, Blushweaver of Hallandren.”

Blushweaver looked up at Endowment.  _ Servant? Orders? _ “But...I need to go help Lightsong, I need to stop this. Everyone’s in trouble, the palace is under attack!”

“That can wait,” Endowment said. As she spoke, her hands fiddled with her cloak, before the garment suddenly fell from her shoulders, revealing a surprisingly skimpy outfit. Blushweaver felt her face go hot. “For now,” Endowment continued, “I require your services.”

Blushweaver felt her mouth go dry. “S...Services?”

Endowment put her face up close to Blushweaver’s. The Returned couldn’t move, frozen as the god brushed their noses, then their lips. “As I said, I’ve grown so very lonely. You don’t mind, do you?”

_ Have...sex? With God? _ Blushweaver could barely believe what was being requested of her. Sure, she had sex a lot, with both men and women, but...this was the god of the entire  _ world _ . 

_ Not that I have much of a choice. _ Lightsong and the fate of Hallandren were at risk, but clearly Endowment wasn’t letting Blushweaver do whatever she wanted. Maybe, if she satisfied the god quickly and pleasurably, she’d be allowed to go back and help.

“I...I don’t,” she managed.

“Good,” Endowment’s words were just a whisper as she closed the gap between their lips. The god’s tongue entered Blushweaver’s mouth, and her hands ran down the Returned’s sides, coming to rest at her hips. Contrary to how her promiscuous encounters usually went, Blushweaver found herself at the whims of her newfound partner, unable to prevent the woman from pulling her closer and bending her over with the force of their kiss. Passion and pleasure mingled between them, and Blushweaver was momentarily breathless, until Endowment at last broke the kiss.

“You may not have a true physical body,” the woman said softly, “but I still Endowed you with the ability to feel physical pleasure. Let’s get that gown off of you.”

Blushweaver looked down, and for the first time noticed her body was a monotone grey.  _ My soul? _ Was her dress a part of her soul? She couldn’t imagine that dying had somehow brought her clothing with her. 

Endowment waved a hand, and in a moment the gown disappeared. Blushweaver reddened as she stood naked in the arms of the goddess, her breasts exposed, nothing to cover herself with.

“You usually do this on a bed, isn’t that right?” Endowment said. “The ground should work well enough. It’s softer, here, on land, than it is over sea. You’ll barely feel it.”

Before she could react, Blushweaver was dipped gently down, her naked form laid down on the bricks of the glowing stone corridor. Oddly, they weren’t cold, nor were they hard--as Endowment had said, the ground was soft, and she sunk into it a bit, as if it were a bed.

Their kiss resumed as Endowment crawled atop Blushweaver and reconnected their lips. Their tongues danced and Blushweaver allowed herself to revel in the pleasure. Tentatively, she traced her hands up the goddess’s sides, sliding them along her back before bringing them up to cup the other woman’s head, deepening the kiss. Endowment grinned into her lips, snaking her arm up Blushweaver’s stomach and squeezing her right breast.

Blushweaver moaned into their kiss as Endowment pinched her nipple, playing with the bud between her fingers. Arching her back into the goddess’s touch, Blushweaver’s fingers found the string that held the skimpy piece of cloth covering the other woman’s breasts at the back of Endowment’s neck. Nimbly, she untied it, and the garment fell away, revealing the goddess’s divine breasts. 

Endowment pulled away from their kiss, sitting up straight, straddling Blushweaver. The Returned couldn’t help but stare at the other woman’s breasts; they were so big, and, well,  _ perfect _ . The goddess giggled, fixing Blushweaver with a knowing look. “I’m not called Endowment for nothing. You’re not so bad, yourself.”

Blushweaver was briefly speechless.  _ What’s going on with me? _ She was usually much more composed in bed.  _ I suppose sleeping with God can shake anyone’s composure. _ “I...was called Blushweaver the Beautiful among the Returned.”

“An appropriate title,” Endowment said with a smile. She bent down, but instead of meeting Blushweaver’s lips, the goddess placed an open-mouthed kiss on the Returned’s neck. Blushweaver gasped, pulling Endowment’s body closer, while the other woman continued to trail kisses down her neck, occasionally grazing her skin with her teeth--enough to give Blushweaver a thrill, but not to actually leave a mark.  _ Would it even leave a mark? I don’t have a physical body anymore. _

Opting not to think about the logistics of being dead, Blushweaver focused on the hot, fuzzy feeling in her core as Endowment kissed her way along her collarbone and down to her left breast. A spike of pleasure shot through the Returned as the goddess captured a nipple in her mouth, sucking on it while her left hand played with Blushweaver’s other breast. Blushweaver melted in Endowment’s hands, squirming as the other woman nibbled on her bud, meeting her eyes as she did so.  _ Colours, _ she thought. When was the last time she’d felt this good in bed?  _ Maybe I should try being a bottom more often. _

Endowment left her breasts, cupping her head and pulling them into a searing kiss. Their tongues once again mingled, and Blushweaver took the opportunity to tear off the goddess’s breast covering, which hung limply from around her lower torso. Smirking into their kiss, Endowment traced her hand down Blushweaver’s side, making her skin tingle, before arriving just before her pussy. 

A wave of ecstasy washed over Blushweaver as the goddess flicked at her folds, teasing her, making her whine in anticipation. She clung to Endowment as the other woman at last entered her, fingers exploring her depths, sending bolts of pleasure down her spine with every twitch of her digits. The goddess began to pump her fingers in and out of Blushweaver, eliciting a series of gasps and moans from the Returned, each of which were captured in the other woman’s lips. Something began to build within Blushweaver, pleasure mounting with each thrust, until at last it all came out. A loud, throaty moan left her lips as she held onto Endowment, riding out the orgasm.

As Blushweaver panted, Endowment broke their kiss and pulled her fingers from the Returned’s folds, her digits wet. “That was wonderful,” the goddess breathed. “I see your time in the Court of Gods was not wasted.”

Blushweaver blinked. Were they done? Did that mean she could go back and help save her nation? And, yet she still felt so hot, even after that amazing orgasm. She wanted more; more than that, she wanted to  _ do _ more, to Endowment. It had been fun to be the bottom for a change, but she felt her urges as a top returning to her.

She sat upright, placing her hands on Endowment’s shoulders and slowly pushing the woman back, until the goddess was laying down. She watched Blushweaver with interest, and bit her lip as the Returned took a nipple in her mouth. Feeling herself grow more confident, Blushweaver wasted no time trailing kisses down the goddess’s torso, across her stomach, down the hem of her ridiculously short skirt. Smiling down at Blushweaver, Endowment pulled the garment down her legs, discarding it. Blushweaver grinned, and laid down on her stomach, cupping either of the goddess’s thighs with her hands, pulling the woman’s legs apart. Gently, yet passionately, she planted kisses along Endowment’s inner thighs, feeling extreme satisfaction as she watched the goddess squirm. 

At last, she reached her pussy. Meeting Endowment’s eyes, she gave her folds a long lick, tasting the goddess’s wetness. Endowment’s face was flushed with pleasure, and she reached a hand down to grip Blushweaver’s hair, pulling her deeper into her. Blushweaver happily obliged the silent request, sticking her tongue into Endowment’s depths, exploring as much as she could. The goddess moaned, her grip in Blushweaver’s hair growing tighter, and as Blushweaver continued to lick the other woman’s core Endowment’s thighs closed in around her, squeezed against Blushweaver’s head. This only spurred Blushweaver on, and she attacked Endowment’s pussy with renewed vigour, eliciting louder and louder moans from the goddess.

At last, wetness poured from Endowment’s folds as she cried out throatily. Blushweaver lapped it all up, feeling pleasure of her own at having caused the  _ god _ of her world to have orgasmed. Finally, she pulled herself upright, crawling over Endowment and meeting the other woman’s lips in a kiss. The two remained there for a moment, before Blushweaver at last pulled back.

“I’m impressed,” Endowment said, still breathing heavily. “You did fantastically. It has been a long time since anyone has done...anything of that calibre to me. You’ll make a fantastic servant, I’m sure…”

Blushweaver grinned. For the first time since she’d died, Lightsong and the fate of Hallandren were the last things on her mind.  _ I could get used to this... _


End file.
